Li Yufeng
A young genius and direct descendant of the Ashen Flames Family, he is one of the few people that Long Tianming feels could be a threat to him become the clan master of the Divine Feathers Sect.【TDG】Chapter 310 – Arrangement He received the only god level dragon bloodline Demon Spirit that the family had, even though his and Li Xingyun's strength were close. This was most likely due to the fact that Li Yufeng's father is the patriarch. With the support of his father behind him, it would be very difficult for anyone to stop him form becoming the next patriarch.【TDG】Chapter 420 – A wicked person will be bedeviled by someone of the same kind Since then his cultivation has become greater then Li Xingyun. He also has support of the majority of the elders in the clan, forcing Li Xingyun and Li Liushui to step down from the competition. Despite this, his leadership ability is sorely lacking, so his own forces are rather pathetic. Instead, the elders have tried to wrench control of Li Xingyun's forces. However, Li Xingyun has refused to yield to their pressure.【TDG】Chapter 323 – Dispute Appearance and Personality He has a decent talent and a prideful character. Along with his position as son of the patriarch, he believes himself to be on par with Long Tianming. He seems to see Long Tianming as a rival and blames Li Xingyun for his own failure to gather significantly powerful forces to match him. Alternate Life In the last timeline, Li Yufeng successfully pushed Li Xingyun out of the Ashen Flames Family and became the patriarch.【TDG】Chapter 296 – Li Xingyun Current Life Gathering Deity's Lakes Arc Nie Li, Gu Bei, and Li Xingyun: While visiting the Mingshan Stronghold's Celestial Treasure Pavilion, Lu Yufeng ran into Li Xingyun, Nie Li, Lu Piao, and Gu Bei. He had been planning on purchasing a high grade artifact, but had a limited budget. He was shocked by the amount of Spiritual Stones that Nie Li so easily spent, not to mention the knowledgeable way he was able to bargain the prices down. When Li Yufeng attempted to emulate him, he only made a fool of himself.【TDG】Chapter 346 – Slashing the Price! :After watching them spend hundreds of thousands of spiritual stones, Li Yunfeng left in a foul mood and without making a purchase. He was frustrated and angry at their blatant disregard for him as well as their display of wealth. He also was embarrassed at his own lack of funds and failure to barter with his sales girl, Wu Die, like Nie Li had done.【TDG】Chapter 347 – Purchase Striking Back at Gu Heng Arc Gu Heng: :He later allied with Gu Heng against Gu Bei and Nie Li's Demon League, sending some of his own troops to reinforce Gu Heng when his Deity's Lake were attacked.【TDG】Chapter 371 – Escaped? Cultivating in the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting Arc Li Yufeng: :When Gu Heng was later severely punished by the Gu Clan, he lost much of his status and power. As a result Long Tianming decided to support Li Yufeng in his fight against Li Xingyun. With the influx of several hundred Heavenly Axis realm experts, as well as a grade 7 or 8 artifact halberd, Li Yufeng was able to wipe out much of the Heavenly Path League and kill Li Xingyun, sending them back to the Soul Hall.【TDG】Chapter 417 – Pursue When the Demon League came to support the Heavenly Path League, Li Yufeng had to borrow even more Heavenly Axis realm experts and even a few Dao of Dragon rank ones. In this way he was finally able to completely suppress Li Xingyun to the point that he would not leave the borders of the Divine Feathers Sect. Long Tianming: :Even though he was finally able to defeat Li Xingyun, Li Yufeng was hardly happy. The fact that he had to borrow strength from Long Tianming, who he originally thought he was on par with, was a constant annoyance.【TDG】Chapter 418 – Secretly Cultivating Even though he now understood that his own forces were sorely lacking when compared to Long Tianming's, he was still determined to stand on his own and not become Long Tianming's puppet. Long Yuyin: :With his troops guarding all the entrances to the Divine Feathers Sect, Li Yufeng was quickly notified when Long Yuyrin left with only two guards to protect her. They carefully tracked which direction she was going and then the two Dao of Dragon realm experts from Long Tianming went to report to him.【TDG】Chapter 421 – Sky Origin Divine Clan Abilities and Equipment Category:Ashen Flames Family Category:Divine Feathers Sect